1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides zeolite coated mechanical air filtration media and half faced disposable particulate respirator and nasal mask polypropylene filtration media, the latter having the function of air filtering and controlled removal of biological toxins from the body for health and therapeutic effects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The emission of exhausts from motorcycles, diesel powered automobiles, coal fired power plants (and in the case of Fukushima, Japan where ongoing radioactive fallout is occurring) have made air pollution an increasingly serious health problem, globally! NOx Ozone, Radon, VOCs, PAHs, PM2.5 and radioisotopes of Cesium and Strontium, and Polonium are among the main culprits and are a direct result of global industrialization. The question is how do you deal with interboundary air pollution? Although, inhalation of fibrous zeolites (large particle size, long, wide fibers not found in Clinoptilolite) have been implicated in pathogenesis of mesothelioma and lung fibrosis, SEM images show that Clinoptilolite (Zeolite) fibers are round in shape and in clinical tests with humans did not produce AM toxicity (pulmonary disease). Micronized Clinoptilolite have been shown to have anticancer and antioxidative effects. Traditional face masks cover both the nose and the mouth, making its wear inconvenient to the user. In addressing this problem, a prior art disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 469833 relates to an insertion-type nasal filter which consists of a main body having two activated carbon pieces; said main body has a pair of large-diameter sleeve insert connected by a horizontal strip, and said pair of sleeve insert respectively has an entry hole. The main body of aforesaid nasal mask is made of soft material and may be fitted into nasal cavity of different sizes to closely engage the walls of nostril. The two activated carbon pieces are adhered to air inhalation hole to filter air passing through into the nasal passages.
Another prior art as illustrated in Taiwan Patent No. 326693 discloses a nasal insert with filtering effect comprising two nasal cannula and two activated carbon filters, wherein said nasal cannula has a unitarily connected netted base and a unitarily connected netted cap with a space retainer formed in between for placement of activated carbon filters. A flexible connecting piece is arranged between the two nasal cannula which can be secured on the bridge of nose. The cylindrical activated carbon filters are mounted in the space retainer with the netted cap closed before the cannulas are inserted into the nostril. The connecting member between the cannula is secured on the bridge of nose and the two cannula are secured inside the nostrils without slip-off.
The prior art could filter particulates in the air and activate the air, but the use of activated carbon filter only does not provide therapeutic or health effect, hence restricting the functions of the nasal mask.
The present invention provides a nasal mask and disposable particulate respirator filter media having the multiple functions of air filtering and by combining nanotechnologies as filter materials having bactericidal, bacteriostatic or controlled medication release effect on the filtration media, the nasal mask or disposable particulate respirators and can be worn for health or therapeutic purpose.
3. Statement of Need
There is a need for a way to trap, retain and recycle radioactive nuclear fission products (isotopes) e.g. 137Cs and 90Sr accidentally, intentionally or naturally released into the environment.
There is a need for a way to safely use Zeolites to trap air pollutants e.g. NOx, H2S, VOCs, PAHs, Ozone and Radon Gas.
There is definitely a need for a way to effectively use Zeolites for time controlled release of biological therapeutic agents.